LUNA AZUL
by Steffyar
Summary: Desde su palco, en la enorme bóveda del cielo, la luna ha sido el testigo silente de todas las historias de amor que bajo su luz, crecen en la tierra. ¿Quién imaginaria que tres extraños unirían sus corazones en un mismo cielo; y que el destino los uniría bajo la misma luna?
1. CAPITULO 1 TALLOS Y ROSAS

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, pertenecen S. Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados un rato.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

**POV DEMETRI**

La naturaleza humana es algo difícil de comprender, van por el mundo concentrados en alcanzar alguna meta pero cuando la alcanzan ya no les es suficiente; así gastan los días angustiados por no lograr su cometido. Cuando su vida está a punto de terminar, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, solo entonces descubren que dejaron escapar miles de momentos, que se perdieron de todo lo que el camino les ofrecía. Yo pertenecía a otro mundo, mi tiempo era eterno, podía disfrutar cada cosa por pequeña que fuera. La luna azul por ejemplo, es un fenómeno en el que nadie repara, porque no se ve realmente azul; tal vez, si le llamaran por su verdadero nombre "Luna traidora" tendría sentido para todos los que malgastamos el tiempo.

Llevaba la noche entera contemplando la lu na que ya casi formaba un círculo exacto, el aire tenía un halo **HELADO** augurando que la primavera aun tardaría, me gustaba el frio, me recordaba las noches en Grecia. Tal vez por eso no me atraía en nada, la misión que Aro me había encomendado, internarme en la calurosa selva del Amazonas, para rastrear un vampiro del que no tenía la más mínima esencia.

-Eres un rastreador certero, no te preocupes mi querido Demetri- Había dicho Aro

Claro que era un rastreador certero, cuando tenía una pista que rastrear, pero jamás había visto a Joham, nunca había estado cerca alguien que lo conociera; no había vuelta atrás en la mañana partiríamos. Pero hasta el amanecer la noche era solo mía.

Me gustaba mirar la luna, intentaba usarla como espejo para reflejar mis recuerdos, como si fuera un lago directo a mi mente. Después de siglos siendo vampiro me rehusaba a olvidar, me obligaba a repasar sus rasgos, a reproducir lo más detalladamente que podía su rostro, sus labios; quería recordar su aroma a brisa fresca, quería sentir de nuevo cuanto la amaba. No era sadismo, como decía Aro, era porque saber que podía amar me recordaba que no era de roca.

Toda mi vida humana estuvo ligada a ella, crecimos juntos pero sentía que entre los dos había una distancia insuperable. Desde niña su belleza fue exquisita, cabellos lisos enmarcando su frágil rostro de diosa, ojos tan oscuros que podías perderte en su mirada. Pero cuando el tiempo se llevó su niñez, su belleza creció a la par. Yo estaba enloquecido con ella, no podía respirar lejos de su presencia, me gastaba los días yendo y viniendo para estar a su lado, pero no le hablaba solo la contemplaba a la distancia y ella de cuando en cuanto me reglaba su increíble sonrisa.

Cada día me levantaba y pensaba "hoy le hablaré, hoy le diré que la amo" pero llegaba la noche y no había dicho una palabra; no recuero porqué pero decidí que por cada día que desperdiciara, pondría un tallo seco dentro de una caja recuerdo de mi cobardía, en cambio el día que lograra hablarle le regalaría la más bella flor. Con tristeza vi crecer el número de tallos, apilándose unos sobre otros, pero una mañana para mi gran sorpresa la encontré frente a mi puerta, se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme, necesitaba ayuda con unos trabajos pesados y su padre estaba enfermo, no dudé un segundo en ayudarla con sus deberes y ella me pidió que le acompañara a la celebración que se haría por su cumpleaños esa misma noche, fue él día más feliz de mi vida; sabía que después de pasar el día a su lado tendría el valor de hablarle. Me vestí con mis mejores ropas, peiné mi cabello, rebusque entre el prado la más linda de las flores y corrí de regreso a la villa, con el amor palpitando en el pecho y las palabras listas en mis labios. La vi en el fondo de la fiesta buscándome entre los invitados, y por primera vez no tuve miedo, levanté mi flor en alto y caminé a su encuentro, caminaba tan feliz que no me fije que alguien me seguía…

-Demetri, partimos en una hora- Felix me sacó de mis pensamientos -¿Estás listo?- En un momento- respondí aun sonriendo

Felix salió sin decir más, mirándome como si estuviera loco, mientras yo regresaba la tapa de la caja a su lugar, sin dejar de reparar en la pila de tallos y la rosa seca que descansaba sobre ellos; aquella noche estaba seguro que le confesaría mi amor, pero la rosa nunca llegó a sus manos…

Aquella noche Amun me trasformó.

* * *

**¿Alguna vez les ha pasado? han esperado tanto tener el valor para aprovechar una oportunidad, que al final terminaron desaprovechando muchas otras. A mi me ha pasado un ****montón**

**Espero les guste la historia, saludos **


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA LUNA MI ESTRELLA

**POV SENNA**

Hoy la luna lucía hermosa, no estaba completamente redonda, pero me gustaba contemplar su ciclo, esa era la forma más pura de la libertad, y no me refería a hacer lo que se viniera en gana sino de la capacidad de expresar lo que realmente era. Zafrina y Kachiri estaban discutiendo alegremente sobre los planes de caza; eran tan tonto siempre terminábamos atacando los cazadores furtivos que tanto daño le hacían a nuestra madre selva, estábamos sedientas y no podríamos posponer el viaje, pero esta noche mientras ellas discutían yo contemplaba la luna.

Desde que recuerdo me gustó contemplar la luna, solía hablarle sobre las cosas que me ocurrían y tontamente esperaba que me respondiera con alguno de los versos que le dedicaban, que me confesara todas las parlabas que los hombres disparaban al cielo intentando conquistarla, que me confiara una de las preguntas que murieron en ella buscando una respuesta. Durante las noches de luna llena me desvelaba mirándola, esperando por una palabra. Con el pasar incesante de las noches, comenzó a esfumarse la esperanza y con ella mi vida (mi vida humana por supuesto). Nací en medio de una tribu, donde se suponía todos éramos hermanos, pero al parecer nací siendo la oveja negra, porque nadie me quiso. Perdí a mi madre tan temprano en mi vida que no puedo recordarla, y después de su muerte mi destino fue vagar entre un mar de caras, confinada a los trabajos más duros. La luna se convirtió en mi amiga porque su luz cobijaba mis noches dándome consuelo y casi todas las noches venía a verme; las noches donde ella faltaba eran las únicas donde realmente sentía miedo. Siempre me pregunté porque ante los ojos de la gente yo era diferente, ¿Por qué paseaban sus miradas sobre mí y no podían verme? Yo mirabas nuestras sombras bajo la luz de la luna y no podía ver diferencias; era como ellos tenía dos manos, dos piernas… una misma alma. Porqué mi llanto no importaba, si también dolía; porqué mis heridas no los preocupaban si también sangraban. Con el paso de las noches y los días, dejé de hablar; no valía la pena usar mi voz si mi única amiga se negaba a responder.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

Tal vez muchas cosas de mi vida humana las olvidé, pero recuerdo con la claridad de las aguas aquella voz que me habló en una noche de luna nueva. Recuerdo el asombro y la incertidumbre de saber que para alguien no era invisible. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa porque yo estaba seria, agazapada tratando de no pensar que el cielo estaba vacío aquella noche

-¿Por qué sonríes?- entonces la voz se sentó a mi lado

Fue la primera vez que pude fijarme en una persona, que pude tener a alguien tan cerca que me vi reflejada en sus ojos. Tenía el cabello tan largo y oscuro como yo, sus ojos eran fuertes pero eran amables, su cuerpo llevaba las mismas ropas que el mío, hechas a medida con el **PELAJE **de nuestras presas. Aquella persona era tan parecida a mí que llegue a imaginar que estaba perdiendo la cordura y me hablaba mi propio reflejo

-y… ¿Por qué sonríes?-

Recuerdo que negué, mucho antes de darme cuenta que una enorme sonrisa se plasmaba en mis labios, en respuesta frente a mí se extendió una sonrisa aún más grande; solo entonces comprendí que podía ser mi reflejo, que yo sería incapaz de proyectar tanta paz, supe que no volvería a tener noches oscuras, con o sin luna, yo tenía mi propia estrella.

Tanto tiempo convertida en vampiro, borraron de mi mente casi todos los recuerdos de mi tiempo humano, pero no pudieron llevarse el sabor dulce de los días que pasé a su lado, no pudieron borrar la ternura de sus manos ni la bondad de sus ojos. El tiempo que compartimos, fue el más maravilloso de mi vida humana, a su lado aprendí a amar como se debe, un poco loco y sin medida; aprendí a confiar y luchar, a ser firme sin ser tirana. Tomada de su mano entendí que es entregarte, saber que tienes alas y preferir caminar amarrada de la mano de otro. No hubiera podido imaginar un lugar ni un tiempo más perfecto, que aquella tribu, estando a su lado; pero como una estrella fugaz, sin la menor explicación desapareció llevándose consigo mi vida, mis sueños, mi valor

-Senna, Senna- Kachiri me empujo un poco, no me había fijado que estaba a mi lado por estar perdida en mis pensamientos -¿Por qué sonríes?-

Esta vez conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, porque lo bueno de las estrellas es siempre regresan.

...

Cuando salimos a cazar no imaginamos encontrarnos de frente con un guardia Vulturi y menos que viniera acompañado por una hibrida. Estábamos muy dispuestas a pelear pero la cara de angustia de aquel vampiro hizo que nos detuviéramos a escuchar

-Mis órdenes eran, rastrear a Johan pero no se suponían que perdonarían a sus hijas- el tal Demetri estaba desesperado –No pienso entregársela a Aro, ayúdenme a salvarla

-¿Por qué te ayudaríamos Vulturi?- Zafrina gruño

-Porque la amo-

Nuestras miradas repasaron la escena recorriendo a Demetri que parecía tan frágil mientras sostenía la mano de la chica; a su lado la chica que no parecía superar los catorce años, se aferraba a él como si fuera su salvador, mentras en su mano opuesta sostenía una rosa, su piel era morena tal como la de Nahuel, era una Amazona como nosotras. Solo nos bastó una mirada para saber qué diría Kachiri

-Los ayudaremos a salir de la selva, pero luego estarán solos-

* * *

**¿Y porque sonríes?**

**Esta historia merecía ser contada, espero les haya robado una sonrisa**


	3. CAPITULO 3 NI ARTE NI CIENCIA

POV VLADIMIR

¿Quién hubiese imaginado, que un Vulturi pediría mi ayuda?, en todo este tiempo que la sed de venganza me había mantenido atado al mundo, no hubiera imaginado que Demetri, el mismo que tantas veces me rastreó, se presentaría pidiendo ayuda

-Pensaras que soy lento, pero sigo sin entender la razón de tu visita-

-Me niego a entregarla, necesito ayuda para huir de Aro-

-¿Y por qué piensas que nosotros, te brindaremos protección? ¿Crees que estamos tan locos para enfrentarle?- me burlé

-No necesito de alguien capaz de enfrentarlo, solo alguien con suficiente sed de venganza para traicionarlo-

Curioso ver el cambio que sufrió Demetri ahora que había encontrado la mujer de sus sueños; yo mismo había estado en sus zapatos, también había amado y sabía el sabor del miedo a perder alguien que amas. Durante siglos fui el líder solitario de uno de los grupos que conformaron el aquelarre Rumano, en sus tiempos de gloria; pero una noche mientras la luna brillaba completamente llena me topé con una niña, en realidad no era tan niña, ella comenzaba a ser mujer; era toda una paradoja, su mente se había detenido en su infancia mientras su cuerpo torneaba las formas de la adultez, sus ojos eran la reconciliación de su ser, reflejaban tanta inocencia como pasión. Solo un encuentro y supe que la amaría por la eternidad, pude esperar a que su mente alcanzara la madurez de su cuerpo; pero no quise, la quería incoherente, me enamoraban sus contradicciones, la amaba imperfecta: por eso la transformé. Fue mi niña, mi esposa, mi amante, mi vida; su mente infantil detenida eternamente la dotó del don de la inocencia.

Todo lo dimos por sentado, éramos poderosos y usábamos nuestro poder; esclavizando tanto humanos como vampiros llegamos a ser un imperio, entonces Aro apareció con su ejército y caímos a la par de nuestros castillos. Recuerdo el alivió que me invadió cuando descubrí que "mi niña" mi amada no pereció en el ataque; la tomé en brazos como si fuera mi hija y no mi esposa, la bese hasta que el miedo se perdió en su piel. Superado el impacto del primer ataque, vino el apremio por contra atacar, y debo decir que fueron muchos los intentos que hicimos, y que en todos fracasamos.

-Podemos huir Vladi- solía decirme entre cantos con su voz de niña –podemos escapar a la cara oscura de la luna y mirar las estrellas el resto de la eternidad-

-Ese no es posible- siempre le contradecía

-Lo es, si así podemos estar juntos- ella siempre besaba mi nariz y reía –no tienes que salvar las artes ni la ciencia, ni los poemas, ni las matemáticas, ni las canciones, ni la **BIOLOGÍA**; solo debes salvar el amor, nada merece ser salvado solo el amor- y luego seguía cantando y bailando a mi lado

Aquella conversación se convirtió en mi himno antes de salir a batalla, la última vez que la oí fue en una noche de luna nueva antes de salir con Stefan a tender la que creía sería la mejor de las trampas. Dejé mi amada, tan cegado por mis planes que no me di cuenta que la trampa era para nosotros; aquella mañana los Vulturis exterminaron los últimos Rumanos. No me importó el fuego o el peligro, escalé hasta nuestra habitación, y encontré mi princesa, pero rota. Una a una acune contra mi cuerpo todas las partes que encontré, el fuego comenzaba a quemarme pero apenas lo sentía, mi piel se tomó el tonó de la ceniza pero no detuve mi frenética búsqueda, hasta que Stefan me sacó de aquel infierno. Traté desesperadamente de restaurar el cuerpo de mi niña y en algún punto logre que despertara, sin embargo era como una porcelana rota a la que surcan las grietas de sus piezas faltantes, no podía moverse y perdió la capacidad de hablarme, aun entonces la cuidaba como el más valioso tesoro, sabía que sufría pero me negaba a dejarle marcharse. Una noche de luna llena, ella me pidió que la llevara a verla, con todo el cuidado del mundo la acuné en mis brazos y juntos contemplamos la luna, "te amo" sus labios hablaron sin palabras

-También te amo- susurré en su oído y ella sonrió

"Sálvame" ajusté mis brazos a su cuerpo y la besé con tanta pasión como ternura, comprendiendo su suplica, entendiendo al fin que a la que debía proteger era a ella porque ella era el amor.

-Podemos huir pequeña, podemos escapar a el lado oscuro…- canté para ella mientras mis brazos se ajustaban aún más a su frágil cuerpo…

…..

Cuando la luna llena aparece dos veces en el mismo mes, le llaman luna azul; porque alguien se equivocó y dijo "blue" (azul) en lugar de "belewe" que significa traidor, pero eso es, una traición. La luna llena solo debe aparecer una vez cada mes, igual que las oportunidades solo deberían aparecer una vez en la vida. Pero estaba frente a mi propia luna azul, de nuevo escuchaba su voz cantando en mi oído "nada merece ser salvado solo el amor"

-¿Estabas allí, Demetri?- el rastreador me miró desconcertado -¿Cuándo desgarraron el cuerpo de mi esposa?- aclare

-Yo no la maté, Vladimir- Demetri dejó caer la mirada

-Lo sé, porque fui yo quien lo hizo- respondí ente dientes –Sabes que mi sed de venganza es grande, pero morir por defenderte-

Mi mirada se clavó en la amante de Demetri, una niña como lo fue mi amada con una mujer surgiendo bajo su piel; estaba asustada pero abrazada como estaba del rastreador solo había paz en sus ojos, su mamo acunaba con fervor una rosa como si fuera un escudo o una promesa.

-Te diré mi decisión Demetri- respiré para dar fuerza a mi respuesta – Yo…-

* * *

**Perdón pero lo mio es el suspenso, en este reto compartí mi imaginación con todos, pero ahora es su turno de imaginar; ¿la respuesta será, sí o no?**

**Gracias por compartir un rato conmigo.**


End file.
